


Шорох

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: История о Шорохе слишком сильно отпечаталась в голове Джоша, из-за чего он начинает слышать шум и скрежет, которые пугают его и мешают уснуть.
Relationships: Josh Sauchak/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Kudos: 1





	Шорох

На Сан-Франциско медленно опускалась ночь, о чем жителей хакерспейса извещали лишь редкие зевки товарищей, слипающиеся веки и время на часах. Джош пытался работать, но постоянно отвлекался. История о Шорохе не давала ему покоя.

Хоть он и не стал слушать рассказ Рэя целиком, но так просто отделаться не смог. Ти-Бон, будто бы специально, сел рядом и начал рассказывать все, что знал об этом городском мифе. Конечно, в какой-то момент ему надоело, но все эти слова плотно отпечатались на памяти Джоша. Каждый шорох и скрип в помещении заставлял его вздрагивать или оборачиваться. Не успокаивало Джоша и то, что в хакерспейсе он был не один.

Время шло, лишние шумы становились реже. Джош даже не заметил, как в хакерспейсе он остался наедине с Ренчем. Анархист что-то делал за своим рабочим местом, громко стуча по столу и попутно матеря все на свете. К этому звуку Джош привык, но все равно не переставал дергаться. Ренч, конечно, ничего из этого не замечал.

Кодера удивляло то, как спокойно анархист относился к таким историям. Люди сходили с ума из-за Шороха, а странные исчезновения не придавали уверенности в том, что эта легенда – всего лишь вымысел.

Джош услышал скрежет, смешанный с шумом железной дороги. Мозг говорил ему, что это не правда, что хакерспейс слишком далеко от путей – как трамвайных, так и поездных, но мысли о Шорохе очень давили на него.

\- Джош, – голос Ренча напугал его еще сильнее, чем непонятный скрежет. – Ты чего в стену пялишься?

\- Ничего, – мигом ответил он, снова возвращаясь к своей работе за компьютером.

Сосредоточиться не получалось, а время уже шло к двум часам ночи. Даже Ренч стал тише, но все еще не переставал материть неугодную ему технику. Снова звук, от которого Джош буквально подпрыгивает на своем стуле. Кодер тяжело выдыхает. Открыв полку, он пытается найти свои таблетки в надежде на успокоение, но внутри обнаруживает лишь пустые пузырьки. В этот раз Ренч обратил свое внимание на действия Джоша.

\- Прекрати уже пить свои таблетки, все равно они не помогают, – бросил анархист.

\- Я знаю, – заикающимся голосом произнес Джош, косясь на стенку, за которой, как ему показалось, разговаривал Шорох.

\- Чел, – Ренч отложил свои инструменты и подошел к столу кодера. – Это все из-за истории с Шорохом?

Джош только отвел глаза, которые уже безумно болели. Хотелось спать, но он боялся. Вдруг Шорох не выдумка? Признавать то, что его напугали истории Ти-Бона, особенно Ренчу, он не хотел. А анархист, казалось, все понимал без слов.

\- Тебе бы поспать.

\- Потом, – отмахнулся Джош. – Нужно дописать код.

Ренч проигнорировал его, потащив за руку к дивану. Уложив друга, он взял плед и накрыл его. Джош лишь молча наблюдал за этими действиями.

\- Я все равно не усну, – тихо сказал он.

\- Уснешь, – упрямо произнес Ренч, возвращаясь к своему столу.

\- Ты ведь останешься? – голос Джоша звучал смущенно. Он не хотел просить Ренча об этом, но желание спать и страх Шороха заставили его это сделать.

\- Останусь, – анархист кивнул и вернулся к дивану, сев рядом с головой Джоша. Дисплей маски подмигнул ему. – Шорох не пройдет.

\- Спасибо, – тихо сказал Джош, укладывая голову на колени друга и медленно закрывая глаза.


End file.
